Primm
|footer = Reputation image }} Primm is an independent settlement in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Before the Great War, Primm was a small resort town sitting on top of the interstate connecting California and Las Vegas. Quickly becoming known as a budget version of the latter, Primm allowed tourists from California to get a taste of the city of sin on the way in or lose what remained of their savings on the way out. The resort had a number of tourist attractions to boost its appeal, including the Vikki and Vance Casino, dedicated to a pair of outlaws who were the southwest answer to Bonnie and Clyde, and the Bison Steve Casino and Hotel, with the Mojave's largest and most rickety rollercoaster, El Diablo.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44: "'''Primm'"'' "Pre-war, Primm was "budget Vegas", a tiny town where Californians could go to gamble, the shortest distance between their wallets and a hole in the ground. Now it's not much of a settlement at all, poorly populated to begin with and more treacherous since the Powder Gangs broke out of prison. The landscape of Primm is dominated by a few empty ranch homes, the rubble of the town's main streets and store-fronts, and a small NCR camp set up southwest of town to prevent Convicts from pushing further south to the NCR's Mojave Outpost. The townsfolk, now without a sheriff after he was murdered by Gangers, are hold up across the road from the Mojave Express Couriers, in the down-trodden old Vikki & Vance Casino. Low on supplies, the townsfolk can't hold out much longer, and the Convicts' presence continues to build as they've recently commandeered the larger Bison Steve Casino and Hotel, patrolling the unstable El Diablo rollercoaster and wrecking the remaining grandeur this place once had. Primm faces a grim reality; there are few people here to keep order." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.385-388: "'4.17 Primm''' ''Pre-War, Primm was "budget Vegas", a tiny town where Californians could go to gamble, the shortest distance between their wallets and a hole in the ground. Now it's not much of a settlement at all, poorly populated to begin with and more treacherous since the Powder Gangs broke out of prison. Wastelanders have scouted out Primm for a settlement in recent years, but even at its "prime," it was unlikely to have had a large population. To attempt to woo potential travelers along the then-freeway, two "themed" casinos where built around the exploits of two desperadoes from ancient history, and an archaic (and now highly dangerous) rollercoaster." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)The Courier: "Tell me about Primm." Primm Slim: "Primm is a thriving resort community located in Clark County, Nevada, right along Interstate 15. Whether you can't wait 'til Vegas to try your luck, or want to hit one last jackpot before you leave Nevada, Primm's your place! The town's Primm-eer attraction is the world-famous Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum, so you came to the right place, pardner!" (Primm Slim's dialogue) The town lost much of its appeal after the Great War, as survivors and then wastelanders had other concerns. It developed a small, tightly-knit community over time. In the late 23rd century, as the NCR expanded into the Mojave, it suddenly became a promising trade town, benefiting from the growing traffic to and from New Vegas, both civilian and military. For all who couldn't or wouldn't want to reach New Vegas, it offered a casino, hotel, several shops and a courier waystation. Unlike its neighbor, Nipton, it also had an effective sheriff.The Courier: "Primm has seen better days." Knight: " " (Knight's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas))The Courier: " " Knight: "SUCCEEDED Hmm. All right. If his sentence was closing up I can see about getting him pardoned. Primm is important to our trade up from California, so having someone there who owes us a favor... that couldn't hurt." (Knight's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) All that changed when the prisoners of the NCRCF broke out in late 2281 and started wreaking havoc. A number of convicts broke off from the newly formed Powder Gangers, organized themselves into a gang and stormed Primm, killing the sheriff and his wife in their sleep and taking control of the town.The Courier: "What happened to Primm?" Johnson Nash: "Let's see. Been tough around here for a good while now. Worse since them thugs kidnapped our deputy. It started with that breakout from the prison up the road. First there was just a few thugs rolling through town, but then they got organized. Now they call themselves Powder Gangsters or something, and run around throwing dynamite and shooting people. Little while ago a good chunk of them left whatever kind of organization they got up there to squeeze all the food and drink out of us they could." (Johnson Nash's dialogue) The residents holed up in the downtrodden Vikki & Vance Casino, resulting in a stalemate. They had enough supplies to last for a while and the convicts couldn't pick them off, but they were in no position to retake the town.The Courier: "What's at Vikki and Vance?" Johnson Nash: "That's where we are. This here little casino brought some cash and bodies into the town before them Powder Gangsters came in. They can't rush us without eating a good bit of hot lead, but we are in kind of a box canyon. Guess this is as fitting a place for that as any. I reckon if they thought hard enough about it, they'd realize they got more bodies than we have bullets, but for now we're safe enough in here." (Johnson Nash's dialogue) Those lucky enough to reach the highway left the town behind. Samuel and Michelle Kerr were two Primm traders who cut their losses and re-established themselves at the 188 trading post.The Courier: "Who are you?" Michelle Kerr: "Name's Michelle. My Dad and me run this store. His name's Samuel. I take the day shift and he takes nights. We came here about a month ago, when Primm went to hell on account of the prison break north of there. Found a bin to call home and set up shop." (Michelle Kerr's dialogue)The Courier: "Why'd you leave Primm?" Samuel Kerr: "Michelle and I ran a little shop in Primm 'till a prison break north of town spoiled it for everyone. Goddamned convicts just about shut down I-15. When traffic dried up, we took to our heels to find us some customers. I'm not one to sit around waiting to get saved, and Michelle ain't, neither." (Samuel Kerr's dialogue) Over the next month, Primm became a lawless hell under convict control. The former inmates patrol the city and prevent caravans from moving safely up the I-15 to New Vegas. The Bison Steve was turned into impromptu headquarters as the convicts plan to expand and wreck the town even further. The NCR maintains a token outpost at the eastern edge of town, with 1st Company of 5th Army Battalion keeping tabs on the convicts. The town would be a great strategic location in the southern Mojave, especially with the loss of Nipton, but the Company is undermanned and undergunned.The Courier: "Primm is in dire need of some real law." Hayes: "We know Primm is a great strategic point, and we aren't blind to the needs of the town, but we're barely holding our own against the Powder Gangers. We don't have the guns or the personnel needed to carry out our mission, much less take on defending this town as well." (Hayes' dialogue) A single squad would be enough to tip the scales and allow Lieutenant Hayes to storm the city and take it for the Republic.The Courier: "What do you need to take over protecting the town?" Hayes: "What we need, more than anything, is bodies. If we had just one more squad, we could easily install a sheriff and still handle our primary objective of protecting the interstate south of here. If you'd like to see the NCR include protection of Primm in its duties, then you'll have to get some more troops up here. Knight, at Mojave outpost, may be able to help." (Hayes' dialogue) Layout The landscape of Primm is dominated by a few empty ranch homes, the rubble of the town's main streets and storefronts as well as a small NCR camp set up southwest of town. The outpost serves to prevent convicts from pushing further south to the NCR's Mojave outpost as opposed to protecting Primm, which has already fallen to the Powder Gangers. Most of the intact buildings of Primm are in the eastern section, which is completely surrounded by a metal fence. It is possible to engage the escaped convicts through the fence, but to enter the town proper will require approaching from the western or southern ends. When approaching the entrance to Primm, the Courier will be greeted by an NCR trooper and warned that the center of town is held by convicts. An overpass outside of the town serves as a barricade. The barricade is held on the west by a squad of NCR troopers, led by Lieutenant Hayes. The derelict roller coaster runs above and around the Bison Steve Hotel. Several convicts can be found on and around its tracks. Once inside the town, the Courier can access the Bison Steve Hotel, where Deputy Beagle is being held by escaped convicts, or can cross the street to the Vikki and Vance Casino, where the non-hostile citizens of Primm can be found. Either option will enable the Courier to trigger the quest My Kind of Town, given by Deputy Beagle (in the Bison Steve Hotel) or Johnson Nash (in the Vikki and Vance Casino). In the southeast end of town, there are four houses. Across the street from the Vikki and Vance Casino and the Bison Steve Hotel is the Nash residence, which doubles as the Mojave Express. Inside this location, one can find ED-E on the table inside of the Nash residence. Once repaired, the quest ED-E My Love begins. Outside the Nash residence lies the remains of the fourth courier, Daniel Wyand, along with the fourth courier note. There is a campfire located southwest of the casinos, in the cluster of houses. To the northwest, behind the back wall and in front of the cliff, there is a hollowed-out rock. Buildings Inhabitants * Mrs. McBain * NCR troopers * Lieutenant Hayes * Sergeant McGee * Private Tyrone * Layla * Vikki and Vance cashier * Vikki and Vance dealer * Vikki and Vance floor manager * Daniel Wyand * Convicts }} Notable loot * 2 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps - One is in the first house on the left in the southern part of town, on top of a bookcase near the radio. The second is located on a desk in the Bison Steve Hotel ground floor lobby, opposite the elevator doors. * Lucky - A unique .357 Magnum revolver, in the Bison Steve Hotel's first-floor shop, in a Hard locked safe behind the counter. A copy of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor is lying on top of the safe. * A unique sheriff's duster, a cowboy repeater and a sheriff's hat - In the Primm sheriff's office, near the foot of the bed. These items will disappear when after completing the quest My Kind of Town. Related quests Endings Notes * As of patch 1.02.3xx, citizens of Primm will reside in their houses during nighttime and wander around Primm during the daytime. * On the radio, Mr. New Vegas refers to Primm as "the other New Vegas." * If the Courier chooses Meyers to be Primm's sheriff but decides to go with the NCR at the end of the game, there are no repercussions. * Primm is considered a "large" settlement although there are very few actual inhabitants. * One of the NCR troopers (the one without the helmet) always has an extra set of NCR armor in his inventory. * According to Primm Slim, Primm is located in, or what was, Clark County, Nevada. * The I-15, which passes directly through Primm, has off-ramps from the highway in both directions. However, there are no on-ramps to return to the highway from the town. In addition, there are also no other road exits from the town. * When crossing the bridge into town across the overpass barricade, be wary of frag mines lying on or near the wooden boards that connect the bridge. Companions can often set off the mines due to the tight nature of the walkway. * Reputation with Primm was cut from the game. Appearances Primm appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Primm is based on the real world location of Primm, Nevada, with many of the buildings - such as Bison Steve's, El Diablo rollercoaster, and the Vikki & Vance Casino - reflecting real-life equivalents (Buffalo Bill's, Desperado rollercoaster, and Whiskey Pete's, respectively). Bugs * If the New California Republic takes over Primm, some citizens will say that "Primm wimped out and accepted NCR rule." Even if Meyers or Primm Slim is chosen as Primm's sheriff, this line will be spoken from time to time throughout the wasteland and even from Primm residents. * The dead courier outside the Mojave Express may not appear, therefore not allowing looting his body for his courier message. * The guard that's supposed to greet you may instead be hostile to you, regardless of your reputation or outfit. * The sheriff's duster inside the sheriff's office will not disappear after the My Kind of Town quest. Gallery FNV Vikki&Vance Casino.jpg|Vikki and Vance Casino Bison Steve hotel.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel Bison Steve rollercoaster.jpg|El Diablo, the Bison Steve roller coaster Nash residence.jpg|Nash residence NCR tent.jpg|NCR tents Primm sheriffs office.jpg|Primm sheriff's office Deputy Beagle's residence.jpg|Deputy Beagle's residence Primm house.jpg|Primm houses Primmbridge.jpg|Bridge that connects the east and west side References Category:Primm Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Primm es:Primm fi:Primm fr:Primm it:Primm nl:Primm pl:Primm pt:Primm ru:Примм uk:Прімм zh:普瑞姆